


sleepy head

by johnnystiddies_95



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, head while asleep, how ya doing thot, inspired by sunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: "wake up, sleepyhead."





	sleepy head

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this word vomit

Warmth.

Warmth and wetness.

You were half asleep in bed, next to Mark, or so you thought. You kept spacing in and out of consiousness, deciding whether or not the pleasure coming from between your thighs was a dream or not.

Finally, you halfway came to your senses and looked down. There was Mark. 

Mark looked so comfortable as he was situated between your thighs. He had slid your underwear down your legs and discarded them somewhere. His hands kneaded your thighs and hips as his tongue worked his magic. 

“Mark..” you groaned sleepily. Your hands flew immediately to his blond hair and tugged. He looked up into your eyes and moaned around you, sending pleasing vibrations into you. You instinctively rolled your hips into his mouth. 

“Yes, there.” You moan out softly. His hand snaked up your tummy under your shirt to massage your breasts. You felt the comforting blanket of sleep start to wash over you, as Mark’s tongue lapped over you. You moaned lightly and bit your lip. 

You squeezed your thighs together around his head in effort to pull him closer. You felt yourself getting closer to your climax, as you were getting needier and now grinding against his face. 

Mark still hadn’t said a word, too focused on making you feel like you were up in the clouds. He moved up onto his knees, his lips still connected to your heat. He easily slid two fingers into you, making you jump up from your half-conscious state as you were now fully focused on Mark and Mark only. 

“Mark!” You screamed. Your whole body shivered as his fingers hit that spot just right. “Faster, please.” You begged.

He sped up his fingers and sucked directly on your clit. You whined and moaned, gripping at the pillow under your head. 

“Fuck!” You screamed, your hips bucking up as your orgasm hit you. It was intense. Every nerve in your body shook and tingled as your eyes rolled back into your head. Mark’s tongue and fingers didn’t let up, him still curling inside you and sucking your clit. 

Finally, he pulled away and sat up. You took a deep breath and sleepily opened your eyes. He licked his lips and wiped his mouth with his hand. He leaned over you and kissed your lips, you still tasting yourself.

“How was that?” He smiled.

“Fucking amazing.” You breathed, still trying to catch your breath. 

“Let’s go back to sleep, love.” He said, then kissed your forehead and laid down beside you. 

You turned towards him and cuddled into his chest.

“Your turn next, babe.” You giggled. 

“I’m ready when you are.” He replied, looking down at you. You smiled and cuddled into him, letting that blanket of sleep lull you back to sleep. 


End file.
